The invention relates to semiconductor magnetic sensors or magnetometers, and more particularly to semiconductor magnetic sensors utilizing micromachined beams as the sensing element.
Magnetic sensors or magnetometers are widely used to sense magnetic fields including the Earth's magnetic field. Such devices typically operate to transform the sensed magnetomotive force to an electrical signal for processing.
Semiconductor magnetic sensors which are sensitive to magnetic fields can be quite useful in military, aviation, maritime, and scientific laboratory applications. Magnetic sensors fabricated with micromachining techniques allow for several desirable features including miniaturization, inexpensive and easily repeated fabrication and high sensitivity.